SM048: Night of a Thousand Poses!
is the 5th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis A sleepover is being held at Professor Kukui's house. Everyone has an energetic sleepover where they all play games and eat together. But that night, after everyone has gone to sleep, Lillie ends up sneaking out of the house and goes off somewhere. Episode Plot Lillie eats some lunch, and pets Snowy. However, her face turns grim, questioning why Hobbes is filming her with the camera. Hobbes pretends not to be there, and asks Lillie to give a smile. Lillie only blocks his camera, and asks for the meaning of this. Later, Lillie contacts her mother, who refers to her daughter as "her baby". Lillie is furious, demanding Lusamine to stop having Hobbes act weirdly. Lusamine wishes to see Lillie interact with Pokémon, though Lillie claims she should at least visit. Before Lillie can continue, Lusamine gets a call. Lillie becomes angry, believing that she cares more about work than her and closes the channel, causing Lusamine to sigh. At Kukui's house, Burnet analyzes Nebby, while Kukui and Ash watch. Burnet finishes her analysis, and praises Nebby for behaving well. Ash notes Nebby has grown attached to Burnet, who rewards Nebby with sugar stars. Suddenly, the doorbell rings, as Ash is greeted by his classmates. Burnet greets others, telling them she came to checkup Nebby. Ash thinks Burnet should join them in the sleepover. Kukui believes that Burnet is busy, but after checking her schedule, states that she can spend the night with them, much to his surprise. While everyone enters, Burnet wonders when was the last time she had a sleepover. Kukui apologizes to Burnet for being dragged into this, who does not mind this at all. Lana admires the aquarium, while Sophocles notices Ash is sleeping on the loft. Everyone wants to sleep there, making Ash think they should have a contest to decide who will sleep up there. Nebby joins them, and Ash believes it wants to play hide-and-seek. This gives Ash an idea to search for Nebby, and the winner gets the loft. Lana checks inside Ash's backpack and Kiawe opens the closet, yet none of them find it. Mallow finds Nebby under the table, but Nebby disappears, and Ash reminds her she needs to catch it to win. As the search continues, Snowy utters a cry. Lillie moves her hat from the table, and Nebby leaps into her arms, who screams out. With Nebby found, Mallow, Lillie and Lana take the loft, seeing it is like a Secret Base. Burnet proposes another game, in which everyone joins in. Everyone stands in front of Rotom, who spins its dials, revealing Grass, Water, Water. This causes everyone to repeat the Z-Move pose of Grass, Water and Water Z-Move. The Pokémon join in, as Rotom spins twice. Lana and Sophocles mess up one of the sequences, and are out of the game. Rotom spins some more dials, and declares Grass three times. Ash waves his hands, but is out as he is reminded by the others that he needs to state the Z-Move (in this case, Bloom Doom) whenever Rotom declares a single attribute for all three dials. Rotom increases the pace of the sequences, and soon declares Fire three times. Kiawe, too caught up in the moment, accidentally performs Inferno Overdrive with Turtonator, burning everyone. The two apologize, while everyone else cleans up; Burnet offers to cook them dinner despite being a guest. Ash, Lillie and Mallow join in to help, while the others clean the house. Mallow cooks the food, while Ash makes the salad. Burnet notices Lillie is cutting the vegetables, and advises her to keep her hand closed. Lillie remembers her mother also taught that, and becomes sad at the thought of it. Kukui, Lana, Sophocles and Kiawe have cleaned up the room. Since Burnet and others need more time for cooking, Sophocles turns on the TV to watch a show about Professor Oak's poems. Rotom turns on to the Alola Detective Lucky show, surprising Sophocles, while Lana turns to a fishing channel, before Kiawe turns to PokéBase. They grab the remote, and argue which program to watch. Suddenly, they notice Oluolu playing PokéBase, and Burnet's Munchlax becomes excited to see his evolved form - Snorlax. Oluolu hits the baseball, exciting others, who watch the program. Snorlax uses Pulverizing Pancake, passing by other players, thrilling the group. At the end of the PokéBase match, Burnet and others finished the dinner. Ash brags about his croquette sandwiches, while Mallow compliments Lillie for making the soup. Before they are able to move the plates to the table, Munchlax comes in and eats all of it. The class waits for Kukui and Burnet to come from shopping. Ash gives Nebby some sugar stars, and Sophocles wishes for some, too. Lillie notices Litten and Lycanroc leaving the house. The two are at the beach, and start clashing with each other, for training. The class watches, and Ash admits that the two trained even when Lycanroc was a Rockruff. Kiawe encourages Turtonator and Marowak to train as well, and others decide to continue their training from Kanto, at least to take their minds off from hunger. Kukui and Burnet return from shopping, and the latter apologizes for the incident. Kukui replies she is just helping out. Burnet notes the children are behaving well, and thanks Kukui, since it reminds her of her childhood. At Kukui's house, Burnet makes a much more elegant dinner, amazing the group. She apologizes for waiting, but Ash does not mind, since they all were training. Everyone eats the food, while Munchlax is sleeping. Later, while Kukui and Burnet talk at the lab, the boys, at their sleeping bags, comment how great the day was. The girls comment how nice Burnet is, like a mother. Kiawe comments his mother is a lot scarier than Burnet is, but Ash and Mallow do like the food from his farm. Ash is also amazed by Sophocles' malasada, though Sophocles has grown tired of eating them. Lana confirms this, thinking that is all what they will get when they admit how that kind of food is great. Mallow scolds them for not taking the chefs into consideration, though Lillie is troubled and does not comment. In the middle of the night, Lillie wakes up and leaves her doll at her sleeping bag, and Burnet notices her leaving. Outside, Lillie thinks of her mother and brother, with the former even teaching her how to cook. Burnet appears, commenting how hearing the waves calms down one's soul. Lillie explains she was thinking of certain things. She admits she argued with her mother this morning, as Lusamine irritated her. Lillie believes Lusamine only cares about herself, and wonders how did this happen. Burnet believes Lusamine still cares about Lillie, despite being busy all the time. She remembers Lusamine even examined some of her family pictures with her children. Burnet believes she wants to be with Lillie and Gladion, and advises of Lillie to talk to her with respect next time. Lillie understands, and promises that. The next day, the class leaves Kukui's house, with Ash accompanying them. He thinks of having another sleepover, and Sophocles invites them to his house. Lillie thinks of last night's talk with Burnet, and wishes to speak to Gladion. Nebby, who overhears Lillie's wish, teleports her to a cave. Lillie calls out for Gladion, who is surprised to see her here. Lillie tells Gladion she wishes to speak about Lusamine, before Gladion's Silvally leaps between the two. Lillie becomes frightened by Silvally, recalling an incident several years ago just as Nebby teleports the two out of the cave. The group wonders where Lillie had gone, and she tells them that she saw a Pokémon that brought back bad memories. Snowy tries to comfort her, but Lillie stops it from doing so, wondering if she can touch Pokémon again. Later, Rotom practices the game. Ash eats some of the spicy food, and yells out "Water, water, fyaa!" Ash drinks some water to cool down, while Rotom repeats his words, and is confused by "fyaa". Debuts Pokémon *Silvally (flashback; silhouette) Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Munchlax (JP); Steenee (US). *The Poké Question segment, hosted by Rotom, asks which house does take place the sleepover party event. The correct answer is the blue answer, Kukui's house. The other answers are Kiawe's house (red), Lana's house (green), and Sophocles' house (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode due to the events of the upcoming 1000th episode. *The Z-Move symbols used during the Z-Move pose game resemble the Loto-Roto feature from Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Gallery Lillie refuses to be recorded by her butler SM048 2.png Burnet makes a check-up on Nebby SM048 3.png Ash's classmates have arrived for the slumber party SM048 4.png Cosmog teleports itself from being found SM048 5.png The group continues to search for Cosmog SM048 6.png Lillie accidentally touches Cosmog SM048 7.png The group has fun with Rotom's game SM048 8.png Kiawe got too much into the game to unleash Inferno Overdrive SM048 9.png Ash, Mallow, Lillie and Burnet prepare dinner SM048 10.png The rest of the group have cleaned up the place SM048 11.png Rotom wants to watch his Alola Detective Laki series SM048 12.png Munchlax ate all the dinner SM048 13.png Burnet and Kukui brought dinner from the store SM048 14.png The boys sleep in the living room SM048 15.png The girls have reserved space in Ash's bedroom SM048 16.png Lillie thinks of her mother and brother, when they were together SM048 17.png Burnet gives advice to Lillie SM048 18.png Ash's classmates take off SM048 19.png Lillie got teleported next to Gladion SM048 20.png Lillie faces Gladion's Silvally SM048 21.png Lillie falls down, crushed by what she saw SM048 22.png Lillie can't touch Snowy anymore }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Makoto Tanoue Category:Episodes animated by Yukari Kobayashi Category:Episodes written by Yuka Miyata Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie